


Straight to Bed!

by Teddi_too



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_too/pseuds/Teddi_too
Summary: MC comes home drunk to Yoosung. Just some cute fluff.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Straight to Bed!

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* Silence.

Shit. Wrong code. You squint your eyes at the electronic door lock on your boyfriend’s front door. It’s 2 AM, would he hear you if you knocked? 

Wait-where’s your phone? You dig into your purse, searching through receipts, too many lip balms, a lotion bottle. You huff. You’re too drunk for this. 

You up end your purse and let everything fall to the ground. 

You blink, your eyes hazy with sleep and liquor.

Who made a mess in the hallway? You think as you look down at the pile of your possessions on the floor. Tears start stinging your eyes. 

Shouldn’t Yoosung be able to sense your presence out here? Shouldn’t he just know his girlfriend is drunk and needs help getting inside? Your drunk illogic makes you frustrated with him for a moment. 

You place a hand flat against the door to steady yourself. Your face flushes as you suddenly become embarrassed by what a mess you are right now.

Next time Zen invites you to tag along to one of his cast parties you are going to decline. Actors party too hard, it turns out.

You whine to no one. You just want your Yoosungie and doors and locks and balance and your slight dizziness is making everything too hard. 

You fall forward suddenly as the door opens. You are caught in a strong but panicked grasp. You steady yourself as best you can and look up to find Yoosung’s wide lilac eyes staring down at you. 

He looks shocked and confused about the sight before him.

“You saved me!” You smile and throw your arms around his neck and draw him close to you in a playful hug. He puts his arms low around your hips and peeks over your shoulder at the mess of your things in the hallway. 

He sighs and smiles. 

“Had fun tonight?” 

“Mmhmm” you whine happily as you nuzzle into the crook of his neck. He gives you a quick squeeze and pulls away. You pout at the sudden loss of his warmth. 

“Straight to bed!” he orders with a mock serious voice, his brow furrowed as he tries his best to look authoritative. 

You giggle, then straighten your face returning his playful seriousness.

“Yes, sir!” You kick off your shoes and nod your head. You start to giggle not able to maintain your serious face any longer.

You stumble past him and place a hand against the wall. You head towards his bed using every possible piece of furniture in between the door and his bed for balance. 

You hear Yoosung gathering your things from the hall. He pushes everything frantically back in to your purse, looking up and down the hall hoping you didn’t make too much noise. 

If he heard you through his headphones while playing LOLOL, he’d surely be receiving some comments from the neighbors.

You lay in the bed looking up at the ceiling. The bed is soft but cold. Well at least you didn’t wake him when you arrived, you think.

You drift off for a moment before you are roused feeling the weight shift on the bed.

You open your eyes and look down to see Yoosung crawling on to the bed. You can’t help but smile.

His golden locks hang forward on his forehead and without thinking you reach forward and brush his hair back. He locks eyes with you and smiles, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Now, MC, don’t get any ideas.” He says in that same fake serious voice. He crawls over you, keeping himself above you on his hands and knees. You swing your legs around his hips pulling him against you. 

Surprised, he loses his balance and comes crashing on top of you. You can’t help but laugh at the mess you two are.

He always tries to be so gentle and careful with you but you love catching him off guard and pulling him close to you whenever you can. You’ve been with Yoosung for almost a year now and he still treats you like he’s not sure if you are real.

Sometimes he’ll actually pinch your cheek in the morning to make sure the beautiful soul snuggled next to him is truly there. You love his gentleness even if sometimes, like right now, you wish he’d be just a little rough with you.

Yoosung pulls himself back off of you, placing concerned little kisses all over your face.

“Are you ok? D-Did I hurt you?” he stammers in between kisses. He could never hurt you. You knew he couldn’t. Even when he’s clumsy, any contact with Yoosung just felt dreamy and warm.

“I-I’m going to get you some water. Do you want something else to wear?” He pushes off the bed, easily freeing himself from your legs tangled around him. You love his nervous busy energy. He cares about you so much.

He searches through a drawer and pulls out a T-shirt and a pair of blue and white striped pajama pants. He tosses them towards you then leaves to get you water.

You begrudgingly push yourself off the bed and begin to change. You love when Yoosung gives you his clothes to wear. Even though his pajama pants are a little snug on you. You love snuggling next to him in his own pajamas. It makes you feel like you are truly his. 

After changing you crawl back into the bed, laying on top of the covers. You smirk to yourself. You knew if you laid on top of the covers that Yoosung would gently put you under them and tuck you in.

You are usually the one babying him so you love when the roles are reversed. You flush thinking of the care and warmth he’ll show you when he puts you to bed.

“Yoosungie...hurry. I miss you!” You shout. You hear a quick chuckle. You open your eyes, propping yourself up on your elbows. Yoosung was standing in the doorway with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of ibuprofen in the other. 

“I’m here, MC, don’t worry. I won’t leave your side again the rest of the night.” 

“Not just tonight.” You protest. “Don’t leave my side ever!”

He moves towards you with a huge grin, his eyes bright and sparkling. “I won’t. I’ll be here with you forever.”


End file.
